Corazón Envenenado
by Dederlyn
Summary: Pese a que Ciudad República se encuentra en estado de paz, a maldad nunca desaparece y esta vez está decida a eliminar al Avatar para siempre atacándola en su punto más frágil. (Korrasami)


**Corazón Envenenado**

 _ **Cap. I: La advertencia**_

El hombre lanzó una enorme bola de fuego hacia la joven morena quien saltó y con un ágil movimiento la capturó en sus manos y la regresó con mayor fuerza hacia su oponente derrumbándolo enseguida.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Korra- dijo Tenzin acercándose a la pista de entrenamiento.

-¡Tenzin! Gracias- la joven se limpió un poco y se acercó al maestro -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Tengo que decirte algo importante, por qué no vienes a comer a mi casa para que hablemos con calma.

-Me encantaría Tenzin, pero he quedado ya de ir a comer con Asami, vendrá a recogerme en un rato.

-Bueno, entonces hablemos ahora, no es conveniente esperar más tiempo, te espero en una de las bancas de la entrada.- dijo el monje y se retiró.

La joven agradeció a su compañero de entrenamiento y se dirigió haca los cambiadores; qué sería aquello tan importante que quería decirle Tenzin. " _Tiene que ser verdaderamente importante para que haya venido hasta acá"_ pensó Korra. Cuando terminó de cambiarse guardó sus cosas y salió para encontrarse con el maestro.

-¿Qué ocurre Tenzin? ¿Qué has venido a decirme? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Tranquila Korra, aún no pasa nada, pero he recibido reportes de un hombre, al parecer un científico ha estado visitando el mundo espiritual constantemente.

-Pero eso qué tiene de raro, a muchos les causa curiosidad, desde que se abrieron los portales la gente va y vine todos los días.

-Lo sé Korra, pero este hombre ha estado rondando la antigua prisión de Vaatu, el árbol del tiempo, por meses.

-¿Ha hecho contacto con algún espíritu?

-No lo sabemos, pero al parecer se dedica a recoger muestras del árbol de Vaatu y se las lleva, no sabemos por qué,pero consideramos que sería bueno vigilarlo un poco.

-¿Sospechas de él?

-No precisamente, los agentes de Lin le han investigado un poco y no encontraron ningún antecedente; se trata del Dr. Wan, trabaja para los laboratorios Cetour, ha estado ahí muchos años y nadie se ha quejado de su conducta.

-Entonces, qué es lo que temes?

-Temo que de alguna forma tenga contacto con Vaatu.

-Pero él se desintegró en aquella batalla que tuvimos y no le hemos vuelto a ver.

-No olvides Korra, que no se puede eliminar a Vaatu ni a Raava, ambos deben existir.

-Lo sé, aún así no creo que pueda regresar solo, necesitaría la ayuda de un maestro y el Dr. Wan no es maestro o si?

-No lo es, pero debemos tener cuidado.

-Está bien, lo tendremos.- dijo pensando un poco cuando de pronto se escuchó la bocina de un auto sonar.- Es Asami, debo irme...y descuida, me mantendré al tanto de todo eso.

-Bien, entonces que tengas una linda tarde Korra y no lo olvides.

-No lo haré, saluda a todos por mi.- se despidió con una gesto de su mano y corrió hacia la salida.

Afuera en la calle estaba estacionado un hermoso satomovil convertible y dentro de este una bella joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes esperaba pacientemente; al ver que se acercaba la morena le sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola Asami, lamento la tardanza.- dijo Korra abriendo la puerta del coche para subir y darle un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

-Hola cariño, no, apenas llegué.- respondió devolviéndole el beso a Korra. -Vamos a comer ya, que tengo mucha hambre, el día en la oficina estuvo muy agotador.

-¿Por el nuevo proyecto del puente?

-Así es.-dijo arrancando el auto y conduciendo. -Yo he estado pensando en importar material de la Nación del Fuego, estuve investigando y encontré que han estado desarrollando materiales de construcción mucho más resistentes y duraderos de los que tenemos aquí.

-Que bien y quieres usarlos para el puente?

-Sí, pero el problema es que son mucho más costosos de lo normal y algunos del corporativo piensan que el presidente no aprobará el nuevo presupuesto.

-¿Y cuándo piensas reunirte con él para discutirlo?

-Quizás la próxima semana, y a ti cómo te fue, luces cansada.

-No lo estoy, es más bien un poco de preocupación; verás, hace un momento Tenzin fue a verme para decirme que hay un científico llamado Wan que ha estado tomando muestras del árbol del tiempo en el mundo espiritual, cree que podría ayudar a Vaatu a volver.

-Pero hace mucho tiempo que no se le ha visto, no se ha escuchado de él.

-Lo mismo pensé yo, pero no puede ser eliminado y Tenzin cree que debemos vigilar al Dr. Wan

-Será lo más sensato entonces.- dijo estacionando el auto en la entrada del restaurante. Las dos jóvenes bajaron y se encaminaron para entrar y buscar una mesa libre.

-Dr. Wan dices?- pensó un momento Asami -Ese nombre me suena, estoy segura de haberlo escuchado antes...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Ya lo tengo! Había un doctor Wan que solía trabajar con mi padre, pero de eso ya tiene muchos años, yo aún no comenzaba a tabajar con él.

-¿Crees que se trate de la mimsa persona?

-Pude ser

-¿Y qué ocurrió con él?

-No lo sé, siemplemente un día dejó de trabajar en la empresa.

Las muchachas fueron interrumpidas por un mesero que les pidió la orden.

-Tendré que investigar más sobre este científico, pero de verdad espero que no nos cause problemas.- dijo Korra perdiéndose un momento en sus pensamientos.

-También lo espero. Korra dejamos de lado el tema del Dr. Wan, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-¡Claro!- dijo concentrándose de nuevo -¿De qué se trata?

-Pues he estado pensando que tu y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace tiempo ya...-movió nerviosamente su cabello -...y pensaba, quería saber si, tal vez, te gustaría...venir a vivir conmigo?

-¿Vivir contigo? ¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Korra sorprendida.

-Jajaja no pongas esa cara, ablo en sereio, qué dices?

-¡Cielos! -se ruborizó- ¡Me encantaría vivir contigo!

-¡Fantástico! Uff, creo que estaba muy nerviosa, no estaba segur si era el momento adecuado, yo...-fu interrumpida por la mano de Korra que tomó la suya y la apretó levemente.

-Asami, me hace muy feliz la idea de vivir contigo.- dijo sonriendo ampliamente y acercándose a su novia para darle un suave beso en los labios, a lo cual la otra chica respondió de la misma forma.

Esa noche Korra se fue a dormir pensando en lo que sería su vida con Asami, sí todo pintaba muy bien, todo iría excelent estando juntas; la joven durmió y olvidó por un momento las palabras de Tenzin.


End file.
